Commonly, lattice girders are adopted in steel construction for various purposes. The lattice girders are used for trusses, girders for buildings, industrial structures and bridges, launching girders and the like.
Typically, lattice members are joined together by rivets/welding/bolting in lattice girders. The rivets have become obsolete. Welding and bolting are in vague.
Generally, conventional lattice girders/trusses involve heavy sections of great lengths. Due to such great lengths, the slenderness ratio is high requiring large sections. Fabrication and erection of lattice girders require extensive member cutting, shaping, joining and elaborate in situ works.
A diagram depicting a town lattice truss patented in years 1820 and 1835 illustrated in FIG. 1 is of an orthogonal pattern with bolted connections.
Hence there exists a need for a system and a method to achieve an optimized multilayered network for an optimal distribution of forces, loads and efficient utilization of material in a girder for enabling an ease of fabrication, reduced connections and which is simple and faster for erection.